Summer School
by MarissaLeeC
Summary: What happens when Allen gets trapped in summer school with kanda? read here to find out. YULLEN, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summer school.

How on Earth did Allen let this happen?

It was 11 am and unlike most students he was at school. During the summer.

There should be some sort of Law against that.

Not only was he here for 3 hours of MATH but he just had to have it with _him._

That anit-social bastard Allen called a friend-_sometimes._

And if that wasn't bad enough, on the last day of school Kanda found out about his crush.

He was hoping to god he never saw him again, hoping for some magical twist of fate, but _**noooo**_ Allen didn't deserve one.

So here he was stuck sitting next to the Guy he likes, said Guy knows about it and hates him most likely, IN SUMMER SCHOOL.

His life was over...OR WAS IT!?!!

* * *

A/N!!!!See okay, I like this but I'm not sure if i want to post it all.

That's just a tinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy piece.

Let me know if you think i should continue

AU obviously.

Please don't take my idea


	2. flasshhback

I added more to this, i explain my lateness and shortness at the bottom sorry!!

* * *

DISCLAMIAR: I OWN NOTHINGSSS!

Summer school.

How on Earth did Allen let this happen?

It was 11 am and unlike most students he was at school. During the summer.

There should be some sort of Law against that.

Not only was he here for 3 hours of MATH but he just had to have it with _him._

That anti-social bastard Allen called a friend-_sometimes._

And if that wasn't bad enough, on the last day of school Kanda found out about his crush.

He was hoping to god he never saw him again, hoping for some magical twist of fate, but _noooo_ Allen didn't deserve one.

So here he was stuck sitting next to the Guy he likes, said Guy knows about it and hates him most likely, IN SUMMER SCHOOL.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Hey Moyashi-Chan!!!! GUESS WHAT?!?!"

Oh great, Lavi is more excited the normal, even for the last day of school. Bad things happen when Lavi's excited. Real bad.

"What Lavi?" you could almost hear the sigh in Allen's voice . Almost..

" I told Yuu-Chan your in love with him!"

There was deafening silence for a few moments while that sunk in for Allen.

3-2-1....

"YOU DID WHAT?!!"

"I told Yuu-Chan that youuu lovee him. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"LAVI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Lavi started to sweat-drop at the venom in Allens voice and the murderous-aura flowing around him.

"But but why? I was only trying to help you out Moyashi-Cha-uh Allen."

"And how is telling Kanda that im in love with him helping me? Tell me Lavi."_before I kill you._

Even though it went unsaid Lavi got the point.

"Well you like him so much and I know you want to be together, and I think he secretly loves you too but he won't admit it."

-sigh-

"Can you at least tell me what he said?"

"Welllll-"

"Lavi......." Allen said warningly.

"Alright Alright, He said Quote un-quote 'Che.'"

"Thats it?"

Allen didn't want Kanda be he would have liked him to say something more than that, even disgust. Thats easier to figure out than just _'che'. _Who even says that?

"uh yeah thats it. But he was blushing slightly."

"He was not!"

there was no way the great Kanda Yuu would blush over something like Allen Walker having a crush on him. Right?

"It was most likely just the heat Lavi."

"Sure the heat, Right Allen, whatever you say. OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being a smartass. Lets get outta here."

_**End Flashback**_

Why did Kanda have to be in his class?

* * *

Okay so. I would have posted this way sooner but my brothers been hogging the laptop to watch Anime, so I've had to type it up on my PDA, which is touch screen, and the keys are so tiny you pretty much HAVE to use the stylus. Needless to say I pretty much wanted to kill myself, but I went through it to bring you this utter crap. Sorry for the way it ending but it was the only logical way I could think of ending the chapter. More to come soon I hope!

Review please. Let me know what you think so far, Reviews make my day.


	3. mIsTaKe?

**SORRY ABOUT MY FORMATTING ITS IN THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**DX COOKIES AND LOVE TO Bloodiedangle for noticing the problem**

This Chapter is dedicated to the 9/11 victims and their family

A/N: Hey guess what my faithful readers!? I started my second year of high school! I know your most likely thinking 'how is that s good thing?' Well; School=Math class, Math Class= loads of blot bunnies,= YAY UDPATES! I just finished a test so AWOOSH TO WRITING

Summer School Chap 2

"So class wasn't as bad as I was expecting."

"Really? How was Kanda?" Lavi asked while simultaneously trying not to look to hopeful or suggestive. He's been trying for years now to get Allen and Kanda together. Seriously, He's even picked out a name for them, Ya know like Tomcat? Well theirs would be even better, it is YULLEN! Doesn't it have a nice ring to it? It just rolls off the tongue.

Allen blushed all the way from his ears to his toes. He stuttered out "He was normal, as normal as that asshole can be I suppose. Well there was that one thing- ah and that OTHER thing, wait never mind I said that.

While Allen was rambling on Lavi's interest perked and he abandoned his cup of coffee and focused on what Allen was saying.

"Wait, what did he do?"

"Nothing. It's not a big deal."

"You have to tell me it's important!"

"Why is it so important? Calm down Lavi."

"Just trust me,it is!"

Lavi had made it a point to study Kanda, and over the past few years, hes gotten pretty good at it. If hes acting different, that means somethings going on!

Allen sighed, he really didn't want to tell Lavi, he always blows things out of the water.

"Fine! My god. I told you no more crack!"

"I'm not on crack!"

"If you say so......"

Honestly, any sane person would think he WAS indeed on crack. Hell Allen wasn't even that sane and he knew Lavi was on crack. Really have you ever listened to him talk? He's always talking about Unicorns and Romance and fast cars, and mainly girls. Always about girls. When he talks he's all over the place, with his hands, and eyes. Lets not forgot just how LOUD he is.

"TELLL MMEEEE PLEASE ALLEN!"

"Well I don't know, little things I guess."

"What kind of little things?!"

"I don't know he was just nicer I guess! He didn't insult me as much. He even talked to me during our breaks, it was nice I guess."

Allen was fidgeting in his chair under Lavi's shocked intense gaze. Lavi just couldn't believe that Kanda, the one whose always threating to kill him AND Allen, could be nice to him. He just couldn't see it, he liked the idea though. That meant Kanda felt something over than content, and that was a very, very good thing.

"Allen do you know what this means? He loves you."

"Lavi, be serious. He does _not_ love me."

"Okay maybe not _love_ but he obviously feels something for you. He wouldn't treat you like that if he hated you."

"Maybe He felt bad because He knows I like him."

"Allen, dear, who are we talking about?"

"Kanda?"

"Exactly dear, Kanda. He doesn't feel bad for anyone. You should know that."

Allen sighed deep, he didnt want to hope that Kanda liked him, it would just make it all the more painful when Kanda rejected him.

"Lavi I think this is getting a little out of hand. He _hates_ me, he says it himself all the time."

"If you don't believe me that he likes you, I'll just have to prove it to you, by any means I deem necessary."

Allen really didnt like the evil shine in Lavi's eyes, he had a feeling he was srsly going to regret ever having opening his mouth about Kanda acting different.

A/N: So How do you like dem apples? Haha I'm a little hyper right now, I literally slept for like a half hour last night, ahaha. I already have chapter 3 down so that'll be up soonnnn

=]

**OH FUCKKKK!!! SOMEHOW MY FORMATTING DISS-A-FUCKING-PPEARED MY DADDY IS ON THE WAY TO FIX IT!! AHAHA LAME!!**


	4. The plot thickens

A/N: Sorry this is so extremely late but my mom has been in the hospital for the past two months, she finally came home today, and I'm changing schools, so things have been really hectic around my house, and my laptop took a crap on me and then the laptop Charger took a crap, and things just haven't been making it easy to write! But I'm making time for you guys

"Lavi I think this is getting a little out of hand. He _hates_ me; he says it himself all the time."

"If you don't believe me that he likes you, I'll just have to prove it to you, by any means I deem necessary."

Allen really didn't like the evil shine in Lavi's eyes; he had a feeling he was seriously going to regret ever having opening his mouth about Kanda acting different.

So how was he going to convince Allen that Yuu loved him, or at least liked him? Well first things first, he was going to call Lenalee. She would be completely up for his latest scheme, whatever it is. Pulling out his phone he called her. As soon as she answered he launched into his giant master plan to get Allen together.

"Lenalee!! You know how Allen likes Kanda right? Well I told Kanda that Allen likes him and I think he likes him back bu-!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!?! How could you do that to Allen? You know he wasn't ready for Kanda to know." She could not _believe_ how stupid he could be sometimes. How desperate did he think Allen was?

"Well I know they both really like each other, they just need to admit it to each other. So I gave them that little push they needed." He could tell Lenalee still was not convinced, and he really needed her on broad to help him, he **needed **her to be able to pull this off. She was like, the master of evil schemes. She was even better than he was! And that's saying something.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, that I should have just let them figure it out on their own but I just could not stand seeing them like that. Have you seen the way Allen looks at Kanda when he thinks no one sees? Have you seen the look in his eyes? How sad he is, and how much he **loves** him? I just cannot stand to see that anymore. And Yuu is just even worse, because I do not even think he's aware of how he feels. Even though an idiot can tell how much he loves him. Even you have to admit Yuu's never even been that protective of you, and you're like a sister to him. I'm sorry Lenalee be mad at me if you want but I just could not stand that anymore, I needed to do something." Well, he sure did not mean to say all that. That bastard, he did that on purpose. He knows I won't be able to tell him no now. Even though he's right, Allen does look terrible all the time lately, and it's worse after he sees Kanda. Maybe I should just help him; it would do both Allen and Kanda good. And they both need that in their lives. UGH I hate when Lavi backs me into the preverbal corner.

"Alright fine I will help you, just this once, but next time you do something like this I'm not going to be so forgiving. I'm not doing this for you either; I'm doing this for Allen and Kanda! Okay now that I've made myself perfectly clear, what is this master plan of yours? Do not tell me you do not have one because I know you Lavi, and you would not have called me if you did not already have one."

Heheh. She knows me all too well, but how do I break it to her that well I do have the general idea of what I want to do, I have no idea how to do it?

~Sweat-drop~'

"Well actually Lady Lee, I don't really have a plan, I have vague ideas, but that's more or less it. Heh."

He was just waiting for her to explode. 3-2-1

"WHAT? You never call me before you already have the plan! I'm just the one who makes it happen. You come up with the idea, that's the way it has always been! Why would you fuck with a perfectly good system?! Why?!?!"

Wow he really was not expecting her to lose it THAT much, she needed to lay off the crack, she is acting as if I just told her I ran over her puppy or something!

"_**Lenalee! Calm down, the reason I do not have the plan yet is because I want you to help me come up with it. This is not something we just throw together, we need this to be perfect, and because they're both so stubborn it won't work if it is not. You got me?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Okay good. Well first things first, we need to figure out how we are going to get Kanda to admit he likes Allen. And Allen has to hear it, or he will not believe it. So we have a few possibilities, we could a) get him to admit directly to Allen that he likes him, b) record him saying that he does."**_

Well those were pretty sucky choices.

"_**Well, I think our best chance would to be to get Kanda to tell Allen directly. That way we don't have to worry about Kanda killing us when he finds out how Allen knows, I do not want to die for this. I also think the best way to make that happen is to make him realize that he likes Allen, then I confront him and get him to tell me about it, and then we convince him to go tell Allen."**_

Wow, she actually is really good at this; I have to remember that for later.

"_**Okay, I like that plan, I only have a few questions. How do we make him realize he cares for Allen and why are you the one confronting him?"**_

"_**I'm the one confronting him because like you said, he thinks of me as a sister, and I think that will make it easier for him to admit rather than to you or someone else; and that's easy, we make him jealous."**_

_**A/N: CLIFF-HANGER ENDING sorry, but the next part is a secret for now haha. For those of you who are still reading this, sorry I'm such a failure and can't update all the time. But this was a lot longer than most of my posts ever are. So maybe that makes up for it? Drop me a review please, they make my day. **____** Sorry there isn't any yullen in here really.**_

_**Kanda-is-all-I-want**_


	5. Only in New Jerseytitleisunrelatedha

A/N: So today I got lost in the worst place imaginable, NEW JERSEY! It was terrible I got lost for over an hour because the people in jersey apparently don't believe in straight lines or roads, because everyyything took us in a fucking circle. That's the first and last time I ever go to a concert in jersey, I only even went because my best friend's band was playing there, next time. I stay the fuck home. Anyway, I wrote this kind of to vent haha.

AND I DO NOT OWN -MAN, if I did would I ever be in Jersey?

**_Bold italics=Thoughts_**

_**Regular = is everything else loll**_

**_Well first things first, I need to figure out a way to get Allen to the empty classroom where Lavi is waiting with Kanda, I wonder what he told Kanda to get him there?(1) Oh well that's a question for another day I guess, anyway stay focused Lenalee! I need to get Allen there, before the second bell rings. Because if not he's going to start going crazy about how he's late, and then the whole process gets screwed up and I will not let that happen._**

After mindlessly walking around the school trying to figure out what to do, Lenalee discovered an empty hallway that was completely silent and abandoned. Well, that's what she thought till she heard the slight whimper come from her right, by some old faded green lockers. Normally she would ignore it having better things to do but today she was in a curious mood, aka looking for a distraction, so she decided to have a look. Turning the slight corner past the lockers she found a small dark alcove. At first in the dim light there was not much she could make out, but as her eyes adjusted to the limited light she started to make out what looked to be one of the school's many useless payphones, and a mop. She was about to turn around and go about her business thinking the whimper had been her imagination when she say the mop move. THE MOP MOVED?!? Instantly Lenalee became much more intrigued.

_**Wait, dark scary alcove in a currently unused school hallway, with a white mop, that's whimpering. Why do I have a feeling this mop is a certain friend of mine, and that I didn't just find him reading a sad book.**_

As she moved closer to the 'mop' she did in fact discover that this mop was none other than Allen Walker, and he was hurt badly. She instantly rushed to his side, kneeling down she got as close as possible without touching him.

"Allen? Is everything alright?" When he didn't move she reached out and lightly touched his shoulder, the only reactions she obtained was him cringing away from her touch and whimpering again.

**_Oh this is not good; I better call Lavi and Kanda._**

_"Allen, I want you to listen to me, you don't have to say anything, but I just want you to know I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to leaving for a minute or two go get help. I'll be back soon I promise okay?"_

_Surprisingly she got a slight 'mhm' as an answer. Quickly leaving the alcove she pulled out her cell phone, dialing Lavi's number while walking towards a window hoping to get better signal. _

_**Damnit. His phone isn't turned on. I guess I'll try Kanda's phone.**_

After the third ring Lenalee was ready to give up hope of ever getting Allen help, she was just about to hang-up when she got a very gruff 'What?' in her ear.

"Kanda?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not the Easter bunny."

"I need your help. Now."

Having known Lenalee all his life he knew that when she was serious it was not a good idea to joke around. And now was one of those moments.

"What's wrong?"

"Hearing that come from Kanda, Lavi started to pay attention to what was going on around him."

"I need you and Lavi to come over to the b wing now. Something's wrong with Allen. Really wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong!?" Even the 'cold' Yuu Kanda couldn't keep the slight concern form touching his voice; he knew that he deeply care for the stupid sprout.

"I really don't know. I was walking in the halls ways making sure the summer school students stay in class and I heard a whimper coming from an empty hall and when I went to check it out I found Allen curled up in a dark alcove, he won't talk to me, and he cringes' when I try to touch him. I didn't know what to do. Just get here soon Kanda?"

"I'm on my way now, just don't leave him alone. I'll talk to you when I get there."

Without saying goodbye he snapped his phone shut and glared death at Lavi.

"The beans hurt; Lenalee wants us over there now."

Storming out of the room Kanda didn't even wait to see if Lavi was coming or not. Meanwhile Lavi himself was pretty confused. This wasn't part of the plan. Lenalee was supposed to get Allen to show up at the classroom they were at, Lavi was supposed to confess his 'love' for Allen, then force him into a kiss whether or not he wanted it, leaving time for kanda to have the normal reaction of jealousy, and to basically save Allen from 'rapist Lavi'(straight outta Lenalee's mouth). But Lenalee would never change the plan this much without telling him first. So that meant that Allen was really hurt. Oh god.

By the time Kanda had gotten there, millions of thoughts had already passed through his head about what could have happened. None of them good either. When he got to B wing he called Lenalee back and told her to meet her out in the hallway so he wouldn't have to waste time searching the rooms for them. After waiting for her to appear he pushed into the room. Once he saw Allen his anger flared. Lenalee had turned that lights on and you could see the full extent of his wounds. His lip was busted; he had cuts on his face and arms, bruises already forming everywhere. What bothered kanda most however, was the fact that his shirt was ripped up. He was going to find out who did this, and he was going to kill them. But first he needs to help Allen. Walking slowly towards Allen he sat down on the floor next to him, and in the kindest voice he could summon forth he spoke slow and calmly to the boy.

"Beansprout. I need you to talk to me. Can you do that for me?"

Somewhere inside of Allen he recognized whose voice it was and subconsciously reached out to where the sound was coming from. Once he found something solid he latched on and pulled himself closer. Once he felt his face touch the rough material of Kanda's coat he buried his face in it and started to cry. As he cried kanda didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure he should hold the sprout or not, touching him might hurt him or scare him even more. After what seemed like a long time he decided what he was going to do.

"Sprout, I'm picking you up now. I'm going to take you to my place when I can clean you up and get you some new clothes. You're spending the night there."

And without waiting for any sense of approval from Allen, Lavi or Lenalee, Kanda picked him up and carried him out the fire exit, murmuring a soft 'you're coming home with me, I'll take care of you.'

A/N: Okay so let me just say, I have no fucking idea where this chapter came from. This was not what I intended to write at all. I don't know how, but once again, I and my fucked up head was like LETS ADD SOME REALLLLL DRAMA AND ANGST so that's what I did. And also, it sucks. But give me a break. I wrote this in under 3 hours, randomly.

Drop me a review =]

Kanda-is-all-I-want

Ps, for your own good, don't ever go to Jersey. JUST DON'T FUCKING DO IT! If anyone asks you to go there with them, **PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE**. Because that place is complete shit.

And if you're from Jersey and don't like this, Bite me, and clean up your goddamn roads.


	6. New Jersey revisited!

**A/N:** So Guess what guys? Guess where I went, after swearing to never go back again. Yep..NEW FUCKING JERSEY! It was so terrible, because we didn't get lost, traffic was terrible though and of course, everything smelled horrible, and on top of that it was raining. BUT! It was completely and totally worth it, because the whole reason I went was to see** Ryan Buell** and **Sergey Poberezhny** from **Paranormal State**. And I had so much fun. I wanted to die. Haha. Still, unless its** really worth **it, don't go to Jersey.

* * *

Sometime on the way to Kanda's apartment Allen passed out. When he woke up it was pretty dark so he assumed it must late. He also noticed as he tired to sit up, that he was sore, incredibly sore. He was in the most pain he has ever been in, in his entire life. Which says a lot if you knew how much of a klutz he was.

The weird thing was, he couldn't remember where he was, or why he was even there. The last thing he remembered was showing up for summer school and getting a text from Lenalee to meet up with him. After that, nothing. As he started to focus on his surroundings, things in the room started to appear more clearing. He could tell he was in someones bed, which obviously means he's in a bedroom. He also noticed a large desk on the left side of the room and a long black leather couch directly across from the bed.

Allen also noticed the body laying on the couch. And freakishly long hair. Which really only could be one person. Kanda. Question is, **WHY THE FUCK AM I IN HIS BED?**! At the many thoughts going through his head, not all of them PG.-13 either, he struggled to remember what exactly happened to him.

One of the last things he could clearly recall was getting lost in the school looking for Lenalee. I'm almost certain I never got there. The next thing he remembered was cold hands, unbelievably cold hands, pulling him into a dark room. Then just, a lot of pain. Finally remembering had Allen feeling very scared.

Unintentionally he let a small whimper slide from between his trembling lips. In the dead silence his whimper seemed blazingly loud. And so, as it left his mouth, Kanda simply, rolled off the couch with a sleepy 'OOMPH'. "Moyashi are you okay?" Allen was just a little bit confused, that sounded like concerns in his voice. Which was weird enough because this was kanda were talking about, since when did he have any emotions besides anger? And more importantly when did he start caring about Me? "Yeah I'm okay. Just got a little bit scared is all."

Allen could hear Kanda shuffling around on the floor trying to get back. He could hear him muttering about 'fucking blankets ruining his life' and he almost laughed, then thought better of it. He really didn't need any more injuries. Finally Kanda got up off the floor and turn on a small lamp. Allen was surprised at how bare Kanda's room was. The only form of decoration was a painting of water lilies and a display case for Mugen, the lamp, the bed and sofa. It was so very different from Allen's own room. Which looks like his personality threw up on it.

By the time he was done zoning out over Kanda's room, he noticed that Kanda wasn't in the room anymore. Allen started to panic. He didn't want to be alone, what if the people came after him? He didn't want to be hurt anymore, he didn't think he could take it.

However before he could start hyperventilating, Kanda had returned, first aid kit and food in hand. It was at that moment in time Allen realized how hungry he was, and so did his stomach, and his stomach let out a very undignified growl. Allen swore he heard a muttered 'Che. Pig' from the other person in the room. He was going to snap back, until Kanda set the food down. He hadn't seen so much food in months. With Cross still being Cross, Allen pays his bills, and the bill for Allen's summer school class (which he had to take because work never let him study. So its once again Cross' fault). He wasted no time in eating.

* * *

POV CHANGE(KANDA'S POV)

All the while Allen was eating Kanda sat quietly on the corner of the bed leaning against the post.

He wouldn't start asking questions til the Moyashi finished eating.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah this really isn't much but I wanted to give you all something, and I discovered the first three chapters lurking in the darkness of my hard-drive so I quick added some more to it and here you go! Since I have winter break coming up soon I'm hoping to get more time to write! Gahh I need a beta hah

Well Bye bye Guys!

And a special cookie to those of you who know what **Paranormal State** is!

Read and Review my Darlings! XD


	7. AN

**A/N: omg im soo sorrry i havent been updating! I havent had internet since August so thats why there hasnt been any updates! But I promise you I have been writting so when i do get the internet back there should be at least one update per story.**

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Love, MarissaLeeC**


End file.
